


Borne Back Ceaselessly Into the Past

by Duck_Life



Series: X-Men Shorties [2]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life
Summary: Rachel sees Tykelops off. (Not compliant with Extermination after #1.)





	Borne Back Ceaselessly Into the Past

The other four, Jean and Hank and Bobby and Warren, are all saying goodbye to their older counterparts and it looks like kids being dropped off at camp. And Scott, orphan that he is, again has no one.

Well, not no one. Rachel goes up to her time-displaced dad, waving at him a little. “Hey, kiddo,” she says. “You ready to go back?”

Scott is pale-faced and keeps reaching up to check that his visor is secured. “I… I think so,” he says, still rattled from everything that happened with Kid Cable. “Do you know… I mean, how much are we going to remember?”

“Hank explained it to me,” she says, “which doesn't mean I understood a damn word of it, but. Apparently your mind won't be able to hang onto everything, and you'll forget the past year… eventually. Not all at once. It'll slide away, like when you wake up from a dream.”

Scott nods.

“Of course, Cable couldn't do anything to make you look younger,” she points out, and she calls him Cable because he  _ is not  _ her Nathan, no, he killed her brother. “You've got some peach fuzz there,” she teases. 

“I wish…” he sighs. “I don't want to make all the same mistakes again.”

“You won't,” Rachel tells him. “You're creating a brand-new timeline for you to make all-new, all-different mistakes.”

“Oh, good,” he says, and she can tell he's rolling his eyes behind the visor. 

“Hey, can you promise me something?”

“I don't know,” Scott says.

“Fair enough.” Rachel purses her lips, looks at him. Even young like this, he’s already been through so much of what made her dad  _ Dad _ . The plane crash, the orphanage, the X-Men. Things her father only told her late at night when she sat in his study poring over old photographs, listening to him fill in the gaps between Dad-and-Uncle-Alex-before and Dad-and-Uncle-Alex-after. “Kiddo,” she says, because maybe she needs a dad right now but this kid’s still scared and lost, and what he needs isn't a time-displaced daughter. “If you ever meet a punkass kid with a rattail, looking like she needs your help… be good to her, okay?”

Scott nods. “I will.” 


End file.
